How Different Things Could Have Been Part 1
by PerrinH
Summary: What would happen if one small detail had been changed? If a certain event were to happen differently, how would the timeline change? This is the first of a series of one-shots I've been brainstorming. These one-shots contain slight changes to canon events and the resulting outcomes. Rated M for blood and some cursing.


**Part 1 - Blake: Confrontation**

We stood in Beacon's now-destroyed cafeteria. He stood with his right shoulder to me, looking down at a dead Atlesian soldier he had killed. I had no doubt that he knew I was here, even if he didn't immediately acknowledge my presence. He stared remorselessly at the dead man laying at his feet, disregarding the sounds of the ongoing battle that raged just outside. He was deep in thought , but not ignorant of his surroundings. I had learned during my time with the White Fang that Adam never left himself vulnerable, never.

I saw his grip on _Wilt_ and _Blush_ tighten, and his crimson hair began to glow slightly. He turned towards me, finally acknowledging me.

"Blake." He said simply. His scowl deepened as he spoke.

My heart clenched in my chest. His voice conveyed a level of extreme hatred that was usually reserved for racists. I had rarely experience this before, but I knew it meant that he was being torn apart in side by the fury he felt.

I knew his voice, but I had never expected to hear it again so soon.

"Adam." I responded in the neural tone I had perfected over the years. I couldn't let him pick up on my emotions.

Adam Taurus was a dangerous man, he would use anything he could against you, no matter how small. He would exploit any weakness,without an second thought.

"Do you know why this is necessary?" He asked.

"To sate your need for vengeance?" I asked rhetorically.

A bitter chuckle escaped his lips.

"You always did have a snarky side. But no, the destruction of Beacon Academy is to show the world that the White Fang is not some small rebellion against established government. It is to show that the White Fang is fully capable of waging war against its enemies." He declared, his Aura flaring more intensely than before.

"Do you realize how textbook that statement sounds?" I sniped.

He growled gutturally while his Aura flared even more intensely.

He was about to speak again when a ragged cough cut him off. His head whipped to the left and his empty right hand twitched towards _Wilt_ 's handle. The corner of his mouth curled into a vicious smirk, he was looking at a not-quite-dead Atlesian soldier that was slowly bleeding out on the floor. Before I could react he drew _Wilt_ from _Blush_ and rushed toward the wounded soldier.

I drew _Gambol Shroud_ and bolted forward, but Adam was faster. _Wilt_ plunged deep into the man's chest, probably piercing his heart. Adam's smirk widened into a sadistic smile. He pulled _Wilt_ from the dead man's chest and brought the blade up to intercept the strike I had aimed at him. I had hoped that I could stop him from killing the man, but I wasn't fast enough.

Our blades clashed with a 'clang'. I jumped back to avoid a bullet Adam had fired from _Blush_ 's rifle form. He didn't press the attack, he just stood there looking like a physical incarnation of wrath.

Blood stained his black blazer, his lips pulled back over his teeth in a feral sneer, and _Wilt_ 's blade glowed the same shade of red as his hair.

"Why? Why do you oppose our fight to achieve equality? Tell me why, Blake." He asked, still sneering.

"Because it isn't a fight to achieve equality anymore! It's your own personal crusade to deal out your twisted vision of justice!" I shouted. I was done playing his game.

For a split second he looked taken aback. But not a second later his trademark scowl returned.

"Is that so? I suppose you're right. But it doesn't matter-" He started to say, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yang practically screamed.

I saw her sailing through the air, fist pulled back to deliver a devastating punch.

Adam's smirk returned he stepped to the side.

Time seemed to slow down drastically, and in a moment of clairvoyance I knew what was going to happen.

I brought _Gambol Shroud_ up so that the blade pointed towards Adam. I dashed forwards as Adam's Semblance reached it's peak. _Gambol Shroud_ 's blade bit deep into his chest just as _Wilt_ 's blade severed Yang's arm. I knew instantly it wasn't a fatal wound, but it would incapacitate Adam long enough for Yang and I to escape.

Adam slumped against me, _Wilt_ and _Blush_ falling from his grip. He coughed up a good amount of blood.

"Well played... Blake..." He said weakly.

I tugged _Gambol Shroud_ 's blade from Adam's chest. As he fell backwards his mask came loose, revealing his brown eyes. I turned, not able to watch as my former partner bled on the ground. I sprinted towards Yang who had rolled into a pile of damaged tables. She was unconscious, but alive. I reached out and grabbed her severed arm that had landed a few feet from her. Feeling my finger's brush against the cold metal of _Ember Celica_ I found the release button on the gauntlet and pressed it. I clapped the gauntlet to my left wrist and put my arms beneath her and lifted her into a bridal-style carry.

I looked to my right, searching for an exit. It presented itself in the form of a broken window. Carrying Yang I leaped through it. I ran toward the Bullhead docks, dodging Grimm, Atlesian androids, and White Fang members. When I reached the airship docks I saw Sun standing with _Ruyi Bang_ and _Jingu Bang_ in staff form, Jaune sitting in silence, Weiss leaning on _Myrtenaster_ , Ren and Nora sprawled next to each other on the ground, and team CFVY helping injured students into a Bullhead.

"Blake!" Sun said. "Oh thank Monty you're OK! I..." He trailed off as he saw Yang in my arms.

"Oh shit. What happened?" I didn't answer, instead I fell to the ground.

"Blake!?" He exclaimed in a worried tone. "Weiss! Can you- Weiss?!" He exclaimed again.

I turned my head to see the Weiss being corralled into a lavish looking Bullhead by two large men in white and black suits.

"I got it kid, help your friend." An unfamiliar voice said.

I looked up to see Ruby and Yang's uncle standing near Sun. He had an unconscious Ruby in his arms. He lowered himself onto one knee and placed Ruby next to where Yang had fallen when I collapsed. He briefly checked both of his niece's pulses before standing up again. He removed a medium sized buster sword from where he had apparently stabbed it into the cement. He slid a small switch forward, which resulted in the handle of the sword telescoping into a slightly curved pole. The blade of the sword then rotated ninety degrees, the sharpened edge pointing upwards, and after a moment of clicks and whirrs the blade separated into sections and curved back towards the cement, a red blade then extended from the blunt side of the scythe-blade. All while this happened the gruff-looking man looked back at the academy grounds.

Sun crouched next to me.

"Blake? Are you OK?" I heard him ask.

I tried to respond, but I was so exhausted that what I had been trying to say came out as a rasping noise.

"Just rest, Blake." He said, immediately understanding how exhausted I was.

I saw blackness creep into the corner of my vision as unconsciousness took me.


End file.
